A Vampire's Addiction
by Damian Raymond
Summary: After the death of Lucian, only half the story of vampirehood was given to the audience. What they haven't been informed of until now was the offbranch of the covenant, for whom went by the name of Raphael Choiseul. He moved from the mansion to an even ol


**Damian Raymond**

**5/14/06**

**A Vampire's Addiction: Part I**

_**A Vampire's Addiction**_

_**by: Damian Raymond**_

**Part I**

It's been over a year since Raphael has made an encounter with Selene. At least, that's how long it seemed to him. It was the second day into his madness that he started

thinking about that day almost every second. He couldn't take his insanity anymore. The more he thought about her, the more he yearned for young, fresh blood. It was weird.

Somehow, the thought of her drove him to that state of mind and hunger. What Could have caused that? Why did he get hungry whenever he thought of Selene, his best friend since

little vampirehood? Now, mind you, Raphael was in no state of obsession, let me tell you. No, not the great Raphael Choiseul himself, certainly not. No, it was something different.

What could it possibly be, he would ponder to himself every now and then. Finally, he gave in to the fact that he did, with no doubt, love her. How could he have remembered such

enjoyable times and things she said to him without even caring what they did or what she said? There was no explaination to this state of mind except for the fact that he loved her. He

even realized he still loved her at that very moment, too! He couldn't help it. It was in his blood to yearn to be with her. So he therefore decided to find out where she dwelled within, and

tell her the honest to God truth. Although he hadn't seen her for a while, he was pretty sure he'd recognize her anyway. That was one obstacle he'd overcome easily. How wouldn't he

be able to recognize her? To Raphael, Selene was too beautiful and perfect to forget. He would always remember the eyes he looked upon day in and day out while listening to her

speak of true love, romance, hobbies of hers, and such things as that. He would always get uncontrollably nervous when she'd speak of his eyes, for he looked down upon his looks,

and he'd never expect such a compliment from such a beautiful girl as Selene. And how could he ever forget her lips? The lips he had always wanted to kiss, but could never find the

oppurtune moment. What the hell did he know about true love, anyway? Who could have ever loved me, he would think to himself once in a while. He would also recall how beautiful

Selene would look with her hair down, all in one length. That perfect brown and blonde mixed hair with a little highlight of a new and pretty color he's never seen before. Her hair was

so pretty and perfect, as well as the rest of her. There was not one thing that was a downside of her. And everyone else who thought otherwise can die, he would think, because he

wouldn't have wanted her any other way than the way she already was. He swore never to date, marry, or lose his virginity with anyone in the world, because it was all reserved for one

and one alone. Selene. He didn't even care if he never lost his virginity, not even with her, for all he needed was to be with her, and he would be forever happy. Alas, much to his

dismay, she was already occupied with another, in which whom he'd never met before. For all he knew, she could have been with Alucard Dracula himself. Then he thought of

something he's never thought of before. Could Selene, in fact, be the one and only Seras Victoria? No, he thought to himself. Impossible! I would have known by now! Wouldn't I? Now,

Raphael Choiseul was as lost as ever. That night, which would make this the third night of his madness, he traced and confirmed his true family's heritage, for his parents died long

before he could ever find out for sure. Only they alone knew the secrets of his family heritage on both sides. And there he found it. The answer to his nickname being Dai. His mother

was a vampire, and his father was... of course! A master elemental angel! But an angel of what specific elemental poiwer? That was in fact the question now. He ran to the backyard

of his mansion by the sea, and made a gesture towards the soil on the ground. Nothing. Surely not a master angel of earth. He ran into the woods on the left of his mansion, and

returned with a pile of firewood. He built a fire and gestured towards the fire itself. Still nothing. Surely not a master angel of fire. Then it struck him. He ran to the sea behind his

mansion and gestured towards the sea. Then it happened. The sea itself, in fact, parted as if a resurrection of the story of Moses from the Holy Bible itself. There and then, he found

his true power. He was Dai, the Master Angel Of Water! Now that that was out of the way of his twisted mind, all he needed for knowledge was to discover Selene's true name, man

od occupation, and whether or not she loved him back as much as he had always loved her. These things he dwelled on occupied him for the next three days, until he finally snapped

out of it. The madness was finally over. Now it was time to find his beloved Selene, if she was still alive. And so he left the masion at midnight the very next night. Driving along the

road, a song he remembered and loved very much popped up into his head. He sang it to himself over and over again:

"She seemed dressed in all of me; Stretched across my shame; All the torment and the pain; Leaked through and covered me; I'd do anything to have her to myself; Just to

have her for myself; Now I don't know what to do; I don't know what to do; When she makes me sad; She is everything to me; The unrequited dream; A song that no one sings; The

unattainable; She's a myth that I have to believe in; All I need to make it real is one more reason; I don't know what to do; I don't know what to do; When she makes me sad; But I won't

let this build up inside of me; I catch in my throat; Choke; Torn into pieces; I won't- No; I don't want to be this; But I won't let this build up inside of me; She isn't real; I can't make her

real."

Over and over again... it wouldn't leave his mind. Finally, he actually spoke, rather than thinking.

"What if she's already gone?" he asked out loud, but to no one in particular, rather than to himself. "What if she no longer exists? Does this mean my searching is

meaningless? Do I have no purpose on this earth any longer?"

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He picked it up, still hesitant and daydreaming.

"Hello?" he said into the reciever.

"Hello? Hello? Raphael? Is this you? Are you still There?"

It was Selene's voice. He couldn't have guessed it as anyone else's.

"Selene? Is that you?"

"Raphael! Yes! It's me! Selene!"

"Oh, my God! I can't believe it's really you!"

"I know! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Wait... how did you get my cell number?"

"Oh! I've had it for a while now. I got it from you the last time we saw each other, remember?"

"Yes... I do..."

"Anyway, I just called it, hoping you still had it, and thank God you do! I really need your help. Something's come up that's sort-of unexplainable, so you're just going to have to trust me,

ok?"

"Sure... no problem... anything you need, I can assist you in..."

"Good... do you know the location of Alucard Dracula's lair?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Meet me there... in the main room of his household."

"You got it... uh, Selene?"

"Yes, Raphael?"

"...there's something I need to tell you..."

"Sure, what is it?"

Raphael paused in his place, yet resumed driving, now on the way to Dracula's lair. I can't tell her now, he thought to himself. It's far too soon.

"...never mind," he said finally. "It slipped my mind..."

"Okay, Raphael," Selene replied. "See you in abit."

"Bye, Selene."

"Bye, Raphael."

And just like that, they both hung up. Suddenly, a great depression flowed through Raphael. He missed her already. That sweet and beautiful voice. The sound of her kindness

in her perfect voice. He loved it so. The gentle, sweet kindness flowing inside of her. He could sense it. It wouldn't be worth it anyway, he told himself. I doubt she could ever love me

back. I'm not good enough for her perfection.

Then, Raphael Choiseul... Dai... the Master Angel Of Water... a legendary vampire... continued to drive in the direction of Alucard's lair.

To Be Continued...


End file.
